


we're already there (just stay the night)

by perfect-porcelain (tedddylupin)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Ronan has a praise kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedddylupin/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: Ronan's incredibly bored while watching Adam and Gansey play video games. They decide to put on a movie though halfway through they all get distracted by each other.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	we're already there (just stay the night)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to just personally thank [Beth](https://omgcmere.tumblr.com) and [Len](https://literallylen.tumblr.com) for giving me the vibes for this fic. Ya welcome I love you both.

Ronan supposed it started like any other day. Adam had come over to Monmouth to play video games and eat pizza that he forced Gansey to take his share of the money for. Ronan had never been much into video games unless Animal Crossing and Pokemon counted so he just scrolled through his phone while Gansey wiped Adam’s ass with the floor during Call of Duty whatever. 

“Stop. Trying. To. Kill! Me!” Adam gritted through his teeth as he kept twisting his body like that would help his character hide from Gansey. 

“I never said I would go easy on you.” Gansey grinned and the corner of Ronan’s mouth twitched up as he let out a chuckle. He didn’t look up from his phone when Gansey cheered after having killed Adam for the fourth time in a row. 

“This is stupid. Let’s watch a movie or something.” Adam grumbled, tossing the controller onto the coffee table. Gansey just grinned but settled back into the couch. 

“Just admit you give up.” Ronan said as he shifted from his curled up position to settle his legs in front of him, resting them on the coffee table. 

That made Gansey laugh loudly. “Even your own boyfriend doesn’t root for you.” 

Adam scowled and crossed his arms. “Shut up, I would smoke you in Mario Kart.” 

“A test for another day.” Gansey sighed wistfully as he turned on HBO. Ronan watched as he scrolled through the options but said nothing except a few grunts of displeasure when Gansey hovered over ones he didn’t approve of. Finally Gansey settled on Call Me By Your Name and hit play. Ronan didn’t make a response but he did put his phone away and settle into the worn couch. 

Adam had shifted to lean against him, their bodies naturally finding each other as the sun set and the darkness creeped around them, only held at bay by the TV screen. As the movie continued Gansey leaned in as well, resting his shoulder against Ronan’s. 

He had seen this movie before and hadn’t thought much of it, but before he had been alone and he hadn’t had two men’s body heat pressed up against him. 

When Elio pressed his nose against Oliver’s forgotten shorts Ronan shifted a little bit, letting air escape his nose. He felt Adam move against him, his hand going from where it was wrapped around his bicep to land on his upper thigh. Ronan didn’t move again but his attention on the movie was quickly waning as he became more and more aware of Adam. 

When Elio and Oliver started to dance around each other Gansey shifted so that he was leaning more firmly into Ronan while Adam started to stroke his thigh with his thumb. Ronan cleared his throat and raised his chin when Elio first kissed Oliver. He swallowed thickly. 

“Do you like this movie Ronan?” Adam whispered into his ear, his breath hot and wet as it curled around him. 

“I picked it for you.” Gansey whispered and Ronan froze, head looking between the two of them.

“Did you plan this shit?” He accused, his eyes narrowing intensely. 

Adam and Gansey leaned forward to look at each other. Gansey laughed a bit and Adam shrugged. “We might have mentioned that we’d both like to do you in passing.”

Ronan jerked away on instinct. “What?” He hissed. Adam reached up to cup Ronan’s chin, his fingers curling to scrape against his skin. He forced Ronan to look him in the eyes. 

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.” Adam said softly before leaning up to barely brush against his lips. Ronan let out a shuddering breath before jumping again when he felt another set of hands wrap around his shoulders. Gansey kissed the back of his neck softly before scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin. 

Ronan shivered and let out another breath, his eyes closing on instinct. 

“I believe Adam was speaking to you Ronan.” Gansey warned and Ronan’s eyes opened to see Adam’s blue ones gazing back at him. 

“What was the question again?” He asked, his voice rough and harsh. 

“I said, who do you want to fuck you first?” Adam grinned and Ronan jerked away only for Adam to bring him back for a searing kiss. He let out a muffled groan against his boyfriend’s lips as he felt Gansey’s fingers slip under his shirt to splay against his stomach, leaving blunt nail marks in his wake. 

“Fuck.” He stuttered out. 

“Mmm that is the intention.” Gansey purred before biting his earlobe, making Ronan jerk forward into Adam’s lap.

“Gansey.” Ronan blurted out. “I want him first. Then you.” He reached out to push his hand through Adam’s hair. He barely noticed Adam and Gansey look at each other from over Ronan’s shoulder but Adam nodded. He let his face be brought forward by Adam’s finger, only needing that one pointer finger under his chin to lean forward into Adam’s mouth. He felt Adam’s soft lips against his own and he nearly jumped once more when he felt Gansey’s lips against the back of his neck again. 

“We can make that happen.” Gansey murmured against his skin. He felt Gansey’s hands run up and down his stomach while Adam’s hand came to jeans, popping open the button and pushing a hand inside. He let out a bitten back moan when he felt Adam press into his already hard cock.

Adam smiled against his lips. “Seems you’re very much into this.”

Ronan jerked back with a glare, almost smashing into Gansey behind him. Gansey only hugged him tighter. 

“It’s okay Ronan, we’ll take care of you.” Gansey whispered hotly in his ear. Ronan couldn’t help but melt into it, a jolt of electricity running down his spine. 

He was already at a loss for words when he looked into Adam’s eyes once more. Adam nodded and Ronan twisted a little bit so that he could get a better look at Gansey. The boy was flushed and his eyes were dark and glittering in the lowlight from the television. He saw a bit of his own reflection in Gansey’s glasses and he ignored it. He didn’t want to see himself in this moment. He’d much rather crawl into someone else’s skin for a while. 

Gansey leaned forward and kissed Ronan, hesitant at first. He tasted a bit like honey and the soda he was drinking earlier. Mostly though he tasted like a fond memory. He felt Adam’s lips at the back of his neck instead as he twisted even more so that he was straddling Gansey. The boy looked up at him, that cocky but unsure smile on his lips. 

Ronan said nothing but let Gansey take off his shirt. He pulled off Gansey shirt as well, his fingertips running down the lightly muscled body he found underneath him. Gansey’s own fingers went to Ronan’s open fly, picking up from where Adam had left off. 

“If I take off your glasses are you gonna be blind?” Ronan asked, his voice raw. Gansey shook his head and so he did, handing them to Adam without even looking. He leaned down to kiss Gansey once more, groaning into the man’s mouth as Gansey’s hands went to the swell of his ass. He felt the sparks of friction as he let his hips follow Gansey’s lead. 

He felt Adam’s hands reach out and take his chin and he broke the kiss with Gansey and kissed his boyfriend instead while Gansey started to push down his pants.

“Why do you always have to wear such tight pants Ronan?” Gansey grunted as he attempted to yank them down.

“Because it makes his ass look good Gansey.” Adam said with a smirk. Ronan said nothing, his mind too fuzzy to make sense of actual words but he glared at Gansey which only made Adam laugh and kiss him again. “Here, stand up for me.” Adam said and pulled Ronan to his feet. He bent over as he pulled Ronan’s jeans off and stayed crouched on the floor, stroking Ronan. 

“Fuck.” Ronan managed to stutter out and he closed his eyes, hands going to Adam’s hair. “If you keep doing that I won’t last very long.” He gritted out, hating to admit the truth. 

Adam stopped with a grin. “Well we can’t have that now can we?” 

Ronan let out a hiss of air through his teeth but he felt Gansey reach out and pull him back, this time both of them naked. He had seen Gansey naked before of course. They did live together and Gansey had a bad habit of getting undressed, passing out, and never actually closing the door. 

This was different though. This he didn’t want to put too much thought into because if he did he would want to stop and right now that was the last thing he wanted to do. Not when he had two sets of arms encircling him. Not when he had two sets of lips on his heated skin.

Somehow Gansey had gotten the lube. Or maybe Adam. He hadn’t been paying attention. He felt Gansey’s fingers circle his entrance and his head fell forward into the crook of Gansey’s shoulder. He knew Gansey had his lips on Adam at this point. He could hear the sounds but all he could focus on was the way his hips were rocking back onto Gansey’s finger and the way sparks kept flying across his skin. 

He let out a keen when Gansey pushed in another finger and then another. His lips latched onto Gansey’s neck and his teeth scraped against the delicate skin, leaving a physical memory of what they had done this night. 

“You’re doing good baby.” Adam whispered into Ronan’s ear and he came out of his cave, eyelids heavy. Adam’s eyes were blown wide. “Fuck.” He heard Adam whisper under his breath. “You ready?” He asked louder. Ronan nodded.

Gansey took his fingers back and Adam had Ronan back up a bit while Gansey slicked himself up. Ronan shook his head when Gansey had reached for a condom.

“No, I want to feel you.” He said in that same wrecked voice. Gansey had let out a breath but then nodded. He let himself be pulled forward for a kiss. He rose up on his knees and slowly sunk down onto Gansey. His jaw went slack as he forced himself to relax. Gansey nibbled on his bottom lip and Adam spoke praises into his ear until Gansey was fully inside him. He let out a shaky breath, his eyes closing. 

“You okay?” Gansey asked softly, rubbing circles into his back. 

Ronan nodded with a breath. “Yeah. Just...give me a sec.” He said. Adam kissed along his jawline and he hummed a bit. He started to test himself, moving his hips forward. Gansey hissed and he felt his fingers dig into his hips where the boy had rested them. He moved a bit more, getting into the rhythm of it until Gansey started to take over. He felt the man twist so that Ronan was falling onto his back on the lounge part of the sofa. He let out a sound of surprise until Gansey started to truly fuck him, then he let out a gasp. 

It took him a moment to realize that Adam was standing over him. He looked up when he felt Adam’s fingers brush against his cheek. Adam had undressed as well at this point. Ronan reached back with his arms, bringing Adam closer, close enough that if he tilted his head back a bit, Adam could rub his hard cock against Ronan’s lips. He let out a sound of approval as Adam did just that, opening his mouth as he swirled his tongue around the head of Adam’s cock. Adam let out a woosh of air and pressed in slowly. Ronan loosened his jaw and took him in inch by inch, his body helping him along as Gansey kept fucking into him. 

Adam rubbed a thumb across Ronan’s cheek as he started to fuck Ronan’s mouth. “You look amazing like this Ronan.” He preened at the compliment. Adam moved his hips forward even deeper and he felt his cock hit the back of his throat. He attempted to relax his throat until he couldn’t breathe. Adam moved back and Ronan coughed, eyes watering a bit. It was all so overwhelming what with Gansey still fucking into him, hitting him just right until he was almost ready to fall over the edge before backing off and then Adam fucking his mouth and telling him how good he was. 

He felt the way Gansey’s thrusts were becoming erratic and the way his breaths were coming out in pants. 

“I’m gonna come.” Gansey gritted out, leaning forward so that he could kiss Ronan one more time before he did a couple more hard thrusts that jolted Ronan into Adam before stilling with a groan. Ronan moaned as he felt the way Gansey was twitching inside of him and he closed his eyes, swallowing thickly. He hadn’t come yet but he knew he was close. From the looks of it, Adam was just as close. 

Gansey slowly slid out, falling back against the arm of the couch. Adam helped Ronan sit up a bit, kissing him as he did. 

“Come here.” Adam whispered and pulled Ronan’s hips towards him and twisted him around. Adam sat against the couch and pulled Ronan into his lap, Ronan’s back against Adam’s chest. He felt a bit like a limp noodle, his legs all jelly. Gansey watched with hooded eyes as Adam slipped inside Ronan. It wasn’t hard considering it was already loose but Adam was thicker and Ronan let out a loud moan, head falling back against Adam’s shoulder. 

Adam began to fuck Ronan long and deep and he let at gasp each time Adam bottomed out. Eventually Gansey crawled forward so that he was on his knees in front of the two of them. Ronan jerked when he felt Gansey’s tongue circle around his entrance, licking up his own cum that was leaking out of Ronan’s body and his eyes opened wide. His hand came out to rest in Gansey’s hair, pulling his face closer to where Adam was going in and out of Ronan. He wanted the man’s tongue even closer if that was even possible. 

“Fuck that’s hot.” He managed to pant out before Adam silenced him with another hard thrust, making him suck in a breath. One of Adam’s arms wrapped around his chest and held onto his jaw tightly, forcing him to stay put while the other went to his neglected cock. Adam held it still and then Ronan let out a whine when Gansey’s mouth wrapped around him, sucking him off.

“Adam.” Ronan gasped out followed by a keen when Gansey sucked him hard which was perfectly in time with a hard thrust. “Please.” He nearly sobbed. Everything was starting to get too much. Too much over stimulation. 

“You going to come for me baby?” Adam panted out. “You going to come into Gansey’s hot mouth?” 

Ronan felt like his chest was going to explode. He was breathing hard and his eyes were squinted shut. It felt like torture. It felt like ecstasy. 

“Come on sweetheart I know you can do it.” Adam said, turning his jaw with his grip and kissed him hard. “Be good for me.”

Ronan sucked in a breath. If he thought about it, he was pretty sure it was the words that did it for him. With a silent yell he was coming hard into Gansey’s mouth, squeezing his eyes shut as Adam fucked him through it. Everything was quiet until it wasn’t. Until he could hear Adam’s heavy breaths in his ear and Gansey’s soothing hum against the skin of his thighs. 

He felt like dead weight as Adam managed to slip out of him but kept him in his lap, wrapping him up in his arms. 

“You did so good for us.” Adam cooed softly, running his fingers gently across Ronan’s facial features in a soothing way. Ronan swallowed hard as his heart beat slowly came back down. He felt Gansey leave his side as if he were underwater. It took another moment for Gansey to return and yet another moment for Ronan to realize that Gansey was cleaning him up with a warm washcloth, peppering little kisses against his flushed skin as he did. 

“You were amazing.” Gansey said in a soft voice. “Thank you for letting me join you.” 

Ronan frowned. It looked like Gansey wanted to leave them. Normally he would be fine with that. Gansey had his room and Ronan had his, but right now he wanted, no, _needed_ Gansey to stay. He reached out and brought the man up to his face to kiss him softly.

“Stay here.” He said, his voice still raspy and wrecked. He saw Gansey look at Adam before looking back at Ronan and nodded. 

“We do need to finish the movie after all.” Adam said with a smile that if Ronan had more energy he would have angrily kissed off his face, but at the moment he felt like a sack of bones that just went where his boyfriend’s hands told him to go. Gansey sat on the other side of Ronan, bringing Ronan’s legs into his lap as he leaned into Adam heavily. 

Elio and Oliver graced the television once more, picking up where they must have left off before everything happened but Ronan could barely keep his eyes open. He watched with a heaviness of pleasure that sank into his core. Adam kept massaging his scalp absently and Gansey kept running his hand up and down Ronan’s leg as a pleasant warmth slid over him. 

He didn’t even notice he had fallen asleep until he felt himself shift. 

“Come on Ronan, let’s get you to bed.” Adam said softly, kissing his forehead.

He closed his eyes and hummed before slowly sitting up. He could feel the ache that had started to set in his muscles but it wasn’t bad. More like a reminder of what had taken place this night. Adam pulled him to his feet and he walked heavily into his bedroom, flopping onto the bed. 

“Gans,” He called out when he saw Gansey pass his doorway towards his own room. Gansey stopped. “Come on.” He said, not a request. 

Gansey hesitated. “I don’t want to push it.” He said in a somewhat nervous way. 

“You just fucked me, we’ve already pushed it.” Ronan said in a sleepy voice. Adam snorted and Gansey’s eyes widened before laughing himself. He walked into the room and Ronan scooted over so that Adam was on one side. He patted the bed and Gansey laid down, leaving Ronan in the middle.. 

“This isn’t going to be weird right?” Gansey asked after a moment of the three of them just breathing.

“Just shut up Gansey.” Ronan muttered. 

Adam gave a breathy laugh and kissed the side of Ronan’s neck. When Gansey and Adam had started this night adventure he didn’t expect it to end like this but in a way it was like everything the three of them had done together had been leading to the point anyways. 

He didn’t know where this would lead the three of them but at the moment he didn’t care. Ronan sighed softly and let his eyes close as the body heat from the boy he loved and the boy he knew the most kept him warm and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Three cheers for Adam for being a great boyfriend you're doing amazing sweetie and a big round of applause for Gansey for being hot as fuck and of course our star of the show, Ronan for just taking it. What a guy what a gem.
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
